


Stuck in a Wall

by Sulktora



Series: Wall Breaking [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Edited by Author, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read by the Author, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), meme time card from the Spongebob Squarepants show, plug and jacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: Optimus gets stuck in a wall by Skywarp, Megatron finds him and wants to have a bit of fun by taking advantage of Optimus' plight.
Relationships: Ironhide/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Wall Breaking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661485
Comments: 57
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prime finds out how much he fragging hates Skywarp because of Megatron, note Skywarp gets shot later.  
> (I deserve to go to a special place for using a certain meme time card from the Spongebob Squarepants show in this story. I really do, but I could not stop laughing when my cousin posted that in it there when I walked away for a few hours. So it stays because it made me laugh so hard I fell out of my seat. Everyone please applauded my cousin for slipping in his twisted sense of humor somehow. He totally flipped after he read this and ask why I did that. I carefully explained to him that he did it and thus it would stay. He regrets much and I feel partly bad about it.  
> Oh yes disclaimer for the picture I do not own it does not belong to me ok, please do not sue me I am a poor broke woman.)

~oOoOo~

Optimus knew he probably should not have gone after Skywarp alone, not without the twins providing back up at least. They had handled Skywarp before and knew well how to deal with his warping ability better than him.

As it turns out Skywarp was not as stupid many assumed, considering he was currently stuck in a wall now. The only upside was Prime hadn't been cut in half by the wall and instead, it crumbled around the middle stomach plating and up to his chest plates on his frame, yet didn't have much give in the hole in the thick wall he was now stuck in.

Prime was so far unhurt and not in pain so he was alright, downside he was separated from his troops and didn't know where he was and despite the safe landing overall he was truly trapped and needed real help getting out of the wall.

Plus his com did get damaged a bit in the tiny scuffle he had with Skywarp before he warped away with him, so his troops didn't know where he was either.

Sighing as his predicament he settled into the best position he could for being stuck in a wall, he had to wait this one out now, no matter how much he hated to submit to this temporary fate.

Optimus' optic twitched in annoyance as he stared off into the darkness of Earth's night; luckily it was summer so it was not too cold out.

There was no moon out so it was pretty dark out, which lessened his range of vision.

Optimus had to fight off recharge at this point because recharging in this position was not going to do him any favors later.

At this point, Optimus was truly fed up with being stuck in the wall and was nearly ready to tear the wall down himself no matter how long it would take.

Only to jolt when something warm brushed over his lower backplates that were sticking out of the other side of the wall.

"Hello?" Optimus asked hoping it was someone and not some animal using him a resting spot for the night.

He squirmed then something warm rubbed the same spot before it followed another touch that was on the outside of his leg.

"Who is that?!" Optimus demanded and got a deep chuckle as his answer.

"Ironhide?" Optimus asked wary, only to then have his aft smacked hard making him partly jump and yelp at the sudden smack. " _Hey!_ " Optimus yelled in protest not liking who did that.

Another deep chuckle was heard before his aft was now lightly rubbed with not one, but now two servos.

"Stop that!" Optimus said with a growl trying to squirm away from the touching, though he was worried he didn't know who this was or why they were touching him while he was stuck in this wall.

"I don't think I will _Prime._ "

Optimus froze when he recognized the voice.

_Megatron._

Of all the people to find him it had to be _him_ and the fragger was groping his aft plating!

" _Megatron._ " Optimus ground out in fury as Megatron squeezed his aft a bit more.

" _Yes?_ " Megatron replied with an amused tone, which made Optimus' engine growl in displeasure.

" _Stop touching me_ ," Optimus said in a warning tone.

" _Why_ should I?" Megatron asked clearly not listening or heeding Optimus' other warnings as he slid his hands to the inner part of Optimus' legs slightly.

" _Really?!_ " Optimus snapped now completely done with Megatron still touching his aft like he was. "I don't have to _explain why!_ "

" _Indeed_ , though maybe you should probably _ask_ why I'm touching your aft, instead of demanding I shouldn't, don't you _think?_ " Megatron said in a teasing tone and pinched at some wires in the seam gaps that connected to his pelvic plating.

Optimus clamped his plating down tight making Megatron get his digits out of his seams.

"I thought you'd be above such things, or at least not want something like _that_ with me because you _hate_ me that much is clear," Optimus growled he was not going to play this game; he knew what Megatron was hinting at and refused to dance to Megatron's tune despite his literal currently position.

"Hmm, you do have point Prime," Megatron said, then heard the sound of a charging fusion cannon was heard, making Optimus freeze.

Ok really his spark chamber was safe with the thick wall blocking the blast zone to it, but getting hit with that fusion cannon in the aft will hurt a lot.

Optimus didn't say anything for a long time as he just heard the sound of the humming fusion cannon from the other side of the wall, yet nothing happened.

This began to unnerve Optimus damn it! Megatron had a fine clear shot to his aft why not just do so already?!

"Would you get on with _it!?_ " Optimus finally said in frustration.

"I could if you could answer one question before I shoot you in the aft then maybe in that stupid battle mask of yours afterward," Megatron said his tone still sounding amused yet did a hold hint of curiously.

" _Fine_ ," Optimus growled knowing he didn't have much choice really and despite Megatron's words the threat of shooting him in the face would be the least of his worries.

"Why is the panel between your legs such a bright blue color? You'd think you not want to draw attention to it." Megatron asked.

Optimus' other optic twitched at this question and said.

"It's just how I was reframed and how my plating took the colors, it was not a personal choice." He said in an aspirated tone this was getting ridiculous.

"Hmm, you know in Kaon we have saying the brighter the color to the interface panels, the more likely they've never interfaced," Megatron said the energon in Optimus frame went cold at this.

"Frag it, if you plan to _rape_ me then…just do it already." Optimus said in a neutral tone hoping that would make Megatron just shoot his aft instead.

" _Rape?_ I thought you wanted me to shoot you in the aft." Megatron said in a tone that was very dislikable right now to Optimus.

"Your question leaned heavily towards that," Optimus said bluntly.

Megatron then began to laugh and even leaned on Optimus' lower back plating as he continued to laugh, which was making Optimus shimmer in anger and embarrassment. " _Frag Prime_ , are you that deprived that you'd _attempt_ to get me to drill into your valve with my spike that much while you're stuck in this wall. Which at _first_ I thought Skywarp was kidding about him warping you into a wall!" Megatron said clearly now over his laughing fit.

"Excuse me for not thinking the _best_ of your intentions with how you were _groping_ me before," Optimus said in a low annoyed tone not finding this amusing.

" _Heh._ " Megatron chuckled. "Well really I guess it's up to you Prime, I frag you or well shoot you in the aft really; I could get creative of course."

Optimus didn't say anything he didn't have much of a choice, Megatron held all the cards right now pit if not for the wall as protection for his spark chamber Megatron might have already snuffed him without a second thought.

Only a sharp swat to his aft made him hiss damn it Megatron had claws while he didn't those hurt as did the smack.

"Focus Prime, pick one I shoot your aft or well frag it wide open," Megatron said.

"Not going to shoot me in the face then?" Optimus said in a sour tone.

" _Hmm_ no, I got a better idea, but I'll share it in a moment. Right now I want an answer; getting shot or I frag you pick one." Megatron said.

' _The flying fuck!?'_ Optimus mentally cursed the human term seeming to cover this overall situation better than his own culture's cuss words.

"My choice does not matter much of that I know Megatron; I gain nothing out of this," Optimus said back.

"Hmm, well then I guess I'll have to _fix_ that then, I do happen to have an old coin…" Megatron began to say.

" _No._ " Optimus snarled he was not going to let a simple coin toss decide what was going to happen.

"Shut up Prime you're stalling and not making a choice that I'm giving you. So to make it fair I'll flip the coin and if it lands tails well I shoot your aft then blast you in the face then leave, or I frag you and _possibly_ help you get out of this wall afterward plus something else." Megatron said.

"I lose either way," Optimus said bluntly.

"Almost, if you think about it; that and no one knows how to remove a wall like this without bringing it all down and on top of the one stuck in it…except me." Megatron said in a bored tone.

" _Fine_ , but you're not flipping the coin," Optimus growled not liking this.

"Oh? And how you do suggest you flip it?" Megatron asked.

"My hands are free on the other side of the wall Megatron," Optimus said bluntly.

" _Pity_ , I was hoping they were stuck in the wall too," Megatron said and sounded almost unhappy about it.

"Considering this wall is very thick for a human-made one, I can move my arms enough to do a simple coin toss," Optimus said partly glad to be able to rub that fact about the thick wall in Megatron's face so to speak.

"Lucky for you then that the wall is built as it is," Megatron grumbled and before rounding the wall's other side and was now facing Optimus. 

Though given Optimus was level with Megatron's pelvis really didn't help all that much.

"Like the change of view?" Megatron said with knowing smirk as he looked down at Optimus when he was standing in front of him.

"I've seen better." Optimus dead paned not even bothering to look up instead held one of his more free hands out to take the coin from Megatron.

"Before I give you the coin I want something," Megatron said his tone firm, Optimus was so tempted to facepalm, why was nothing just straight forward with Megatron when he was going to gain something from anyone?!

"I'm not going to suck your spike so _forget it_ , I do have a limit of things I will do or allow to be done to me while in this _fragging wall_ ," Optimus grumbled.

Megatron party scoffed and laughed at this retorted while kneeling down to look Optimus in the optic. "As if I risk my spike in your mouth, it would give you leverage after all by you threatening to bite my spike off." Megatron sneered.

Optimus rolled his eyes at this. "As if I would…look I don't and wouldn't do _that_ unless I'd have too, but I said what did because well…it's _you_ Megatron, you _like_ making things worse for others." Optimus said with some bitter disdain.

Only to then have his jaw grabbed and forced to look up as Megatron, whose hard grip strained his neck cables, Megatron looked unhappy with what he had said.

"I could make this _much_ worse for you _Prime_ than it already is; I haven't because well, in short, I won't get another chance clearly. Now to what I want in exchange for the coin and the toss of it are quite simple." Megatron said vaguely before releasing Optimus jaw.

"Pit sake what else do you want?" Optimus said getting real tired of all this.

Megatron smirked evilly at this and tapped his battle mask saying. "This, remove it."

Optimus thought about this for second before saying. " ** _No._** "

"Then I flip the coin," Megatron said Optimus nearly slumped at this damn it all.

"Primus," Optimus muttered and with much reluctance, he slid his battle mask back and looked away from Megatron, he didn't want to see his reaction.

Silence followed for a while before Megatron said. "Huh, I had theories about what you looked like without that battle mask; this is not what I expected," Megatron said before he gripped the bottom of Optimus' chin and shifted his face which and whatever way clearly studying his now exposed faceplate. "Very plush lips though," Megatron said noting that.

"You done?" Optimus asked, his voice sounding slightly different without the mask in the way now.

"What eager to get fragged?" Megatron said with a smirk, only to laugh at the seeing a full frowning glare shot at him. "No wonder you wear that mask your face is so expressive." Megatron chuckled.

"Just give me the fragging forsaken coin already!" Optimus snapped.

Megatron was still smirking as he said. " _Sure._ " As he put the coin in Optimus' hand as he grabbed his jaw once again before kissing Optimus hard making him recoil back as much as he could which was pretty much not at all, not with Megatron's grip and of how he was stuck in the wall!

Optimus couldn't push Megatron away either, Megatron lightly bit at his lower lip, but not drawing any energon. Then he pulled away licking his lips and grinned. " _Nice_ ; sweet and soft." He said with a purr in a deep pleased tone.

Optimus wrinkled up his nasal ridge at this, before saying with a growl from his engine. " _Fragger._ "

"Say what you will, I'd be a fool to not do that. Plus it might just stop me from shooting you in your pretty faceplate. Anyways flip the coin." Megatron said waiting; Optimus snapped his battle mask back into place before gripping the coin firmly in hand and flipped it.

As it went up in the air Optimus held his breath hoping it would end up the result he was wishing for. Namely, Optimus hoped it was getting shot the last thing he wanted was Megatron using his frame as a means of pleasure despite him being left in the wall.

As the coin hit the dirt he and Megatron looked down at it, Optimus shuttered at the end result only glancing up at Megatron who was smirking.

" _Fragging_ it is then." He said smugly and picked the coin up and subspaced it.

" **I _hate_ you**," Optimus said, his frame plating clamping up tightly and his fuel tank feeling suddenly like a lead weight.

"Oh calm down not like I'm going to tear you in two," Megatron said as he walked away clearly to go back on the other side of the wall.

The fact of why Optimus was upset was not because of losing the coin toss it was that beforehand; Megatron had hit the nail right on the head well _partly_ his bright blue interface panel had always been that color since his reframing, but the fact was he hadn't interfaced before namely because he didn't care too in the past.

Now he was regretting that big time. To lose his virginity to Megatron his rival and enemy of all things, what a _great_ moment in his life clearly… ** _not!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus snarks at Megatron as a means to defend himself despite his current position. Megatron finds out Optimus is a virgin and is very pleased about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chap, due to still being tired.  
> Enjoy.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you in not _damaging_ me while fragging me," Optimus said loudly.

"Stop whining Prime, as if I'd not make sure I can enjoy this myself; you screaming in agony during this isn't what I want; now on the battlefield _that_ is different." Megatron retorted.

Optimus squirmed when he felt Megatron's hands on his aft again. "Come on Prime open your panels I can't get you nice _and_ ready with them closed," Megatron said the purring in his tone was noted and Optimus disliked it instantly.

"Hard to do that when I'm not in the _mood_ ," Optimus said unhappily.

Megatron removed his hands from his aft which then followed after he said this until he heard a loud sigh coming from his right and saw Megatron leaning against the side of the wall looking annoyed and offended.

"I can make it good you know; if you give me half a chance. I can prove to be a good _frag._ " Megatron said.

" _Oh, I'm **sure**_ ," Optimus said in an unconvincing way. "But I don't _trust_ you so that tends to put a block on believing you."

"How about this…I promise on my spark to get you out of this wall _after_ I'm done fragging you sound fair?" Megatron asked.

Optimus sighed at this and mentally thought. _'Frag it all, my chances of getting out by myself are slim at best.'_ He then looked at Megatron who was waiting. _'Primus just bite through the whole thing and then you'll be free, loss of my seal is a small price to pay after all right? **Right.** '_ Optimus thought and letting out a sigh and just nodded since he knew speaking might make him lose his nerve.

"Thank you," Megatron said and then when back behind the wall, once Optimus felt his hand on his aft again he had to force an override to his interface panels and made them slowly open.

"This too," Megatron said, tapping his spike interface cover.

Optimus gritted his denta together and had a small struggle to open his spike panels, but thankfully his overrides would force his panels to remain open and not suddenly close again due to his nerves at all this.

"Come on now extend your spike," Megatron said as he rubbed around Optimus' spike sheath.

While at the same time lightly prodding at the entrances near his double twin set of golden plug jacks, which were set to the sides in the space between his valve and spike sheath, in a slight attempt to make Optimus feel aroused.

Fed up at hearing this along with Megatron pushing to see his spike while prodding at the slots for his plugs and jacks with the tips of his claws, finally snapped Optimus' frayed nerves and growing annoyance with his rival.

" **I'M _NOT_ AROUSED FRAGIT! JUST GET DOWN TO IT _ALREADY!_** " Optimus snapped.

A low growl was heard from the other side of the wall clearly this ticked Megatron off.

"I was only going to help you _relax_ into this, clearly you prefer otherwise, _fine_ then," Megatron said and moved his finger back to Optimus' valve and spread his valve lips apart.

What Megatron saw was quite nice in his opinion.

Optimus' valve lips were blue just like his interface panels were with only minor red bio light lines along them, and his external node was gold, with gold fang-like bio light lines trailing from it and with three red bio light dots leading from the gold bio light fang lines that partly encircle his valve entrance.

"Hmm impressive; not seen such a _colorful_ valve in some time," Megatron said now feeling less displeased.

 _'I'm so going to ignore that comment._ ' Optimus thought it was bad enough he had to put up with the fact Megatron would frag him already.

Noting Optimus lack of reply partly irritated Megatron for a second before he smirked; he knew what he could do to make Optimus a bit more vocal without meaning too.

Optimus felt very exposed as well as very stupid and scared for demanding Megatron to get on with it, because being taken dry and un-aroused he knew from past reports of rape from Decepticons when back on Cybertron that it hurt a lot if not left alot of damage. Not to mention the mental damage too with it all.

Of course, while trying to not tremble in fear Optimus suddenly jumped then squirmed when something _wet_ came in contact with his valve entrance. Only be held still by one of Megatron's hand gripping his hip while the other kept his valve lips spread wide open.

" _What are you doing?!_ " Optimus partly shouted while trying to hold back a sound of pleasure when whatever was moving against his valve ring rubbed and slightly prodded at it gently.

"You said get on with it so I am, sorry to disappoint; but I'm _very_ fond of a _soft slick **and** hot slide_ into a nice tight valve. Yours is particularly tight guessing you don't interface much." Megatron said before going back to the task at hand.

In truth Megatron really hated a dry start to interfacing; he had tried it before yes with Starscream a few times. That and a few of his own mechs had a thing for it sometimes, but personally, Megatron liked a nice easy entrance into interfacing whether it be him taking it or a current partner.

Optimus squirmed slightly as Megatron's glossa wiggled into his valve, it was the only thing that could be able to do what it was because Optimus was sure it wasn't a toy and Megatron' lack of speaking made it clear that he was performing oral on him.

"That's _disgusting!_ " Optimus finally managed to say, while it felt good Optimus couldn't believe that anyone would ever like performing oral on another by either means of pleasuring one's spike or in this case their valve.

Megatron pulled away at this and frowned, really was this not arousing Prime at all? Many mech's and feme's loved oral not many had a problem with it those that did where the extreme few.

"So this is not making you aroused?" Megatron asked.

"No, I…just why bother doing that at all and let alone to me?!" Optimus said quickly.

Megatron didn't say anything before slowly inserting his middle digit in a far as it could go into Optimus' valve.

Optimus gasped and his valve rippled and squeezed at the slow penetration from Megatron's digit, before unknowingly letting out a whimper.

"That hurt?" Megatron asked his tone curious.

"I…I don't know." Optimus gasped out as his valve began reacting on its own to the digit now inside it.

"I wonder," Megatron said out loud and began to move his digit in and out slowly while drawing out a few strained gasps from Optimus. Only to grin went he felt Optimus' valve responding and getting wetter which allowed him to push his digit deeper.

Optimus partly yelped when Megatron's digit slipped a bit too deep and poked at his seal.

Megatron stopped after he felt some resistance further inside Optimus' valve, and was stunned, but said nothing finding out fragging Optimus Prime was a virgin well normally Megatron would tease his rival if he had said so before.

Of course, since Optimus hadn't and submitted to interfacing without telling him, well, Megatron could respect that somewhat.

"I'm going to make this so good," Megatron said in a low tone before moving his digit in and out again slowly and leaned into tease Optimus' external node with his tongue.

Optimus was confused at Megatron saying this, but then gasped as Megatron continued his ministrations to his interface equipment.

Optimus partly jolted when Megatron curled his digit a bit downwards and rubbed against some very overly sensitive nodes he didn't know he had.

Encouraged by this reaction by feeling Optimus' valve getting wetter Megatron swiftly added a second digit and began to roughly push and pull at that spot he just hit before.

Optimus shouted as Megatron began to get rough at that spot inside his valve and partly liked and hated the fact that he was getting obscenely wet from it of all things!

Megatron grinned as he could taste Optimus' slick arousal now on his glossa from how wet he was becoming. He kept it up until he felt Optimus' valve ripple in warning of an oncoming overload before pulling away and sliding his digits out too before standing up.

Optimus was gasping and tensing up as he felt something hot and burning build up in his interface equipment and lower belly plates as Megatron continued what he was doing to his frame. He was on the edge as he felt the buildup become nearly too much to handle and was bracing for it only to choke on air slightly when Megatron suddenly stopped altogether and left him right on the edge before it could happen!

" _Megatron!_ " He shouted in annoyance and in need as much as he hated it, his interface array was aching now and not in an exactly painful way!

"Not yet," Megatron said his tone taking on a husky tone before his hands began to again prod at Optimus' spike sheath once more making Optimus squirm before gasping and shivering at what happened next.

Megatron slipped his middle digit into Optimus' spike sheath easily with it being slick from the lubricant from his valve. As Megatron began to rub at the tip of Optimus' still retracted spike's head and slit with the blunt side of his digit careful to avoid using his claw tips to such sensitive a piece of equipment.

"What the frag!" Optimus said loudly as again pleasure surged up into his frame from this.

"You'll see or well feel _what_ soon enough, now how about your plugs and jacks," Megatron said before reaching for his own plugs that happily came out of his frame eagerly to jack into another's system during an interface and sink into to the others feelings through the uplink.

Megatron hadn't done this in a long time or with many mechs only once or twice, he found it nice, but not always a wise idea. Even if it was the most effective way of telling what an interface partner liked and wanted during the fragging part.

Virus transfers happened too often when plugged into another that had done an uplink far too often and not had any medical cleanups for it sometime afterward.

Luckily Megatron always kept his systems clean and rarely did any up linking play with others during interfacing, well not since his miner days at least.

He had avoided it during his gladiator days and even while during the war and up till now.

Because plugging into the Prime right now defiantly was worth a bit of risk in this case, though was very sure Optimus didn't have anything for him to worry about, after all, they had Ratchet and that medic wasn't one to trifle with that was for sure when it came to those he was treating.

" _Don't,_ " Optimus said his tone pleading, he feared the chance of getting a virus which made his plugs seemed to wind up tightly into his body not wanting to come out but, sadly his jack slots had no such means of protection since they were wide open for the taking to be plugged into!

"Easy my systems are clean," Megatron said before plugging into one of Optimus' jack slots slowly using his free hand and then the other before groaning happily as he felt the pleasure coming off of Optimus' with the one-way uplink. "Well I knew you were liking this already, but feeling it is so much _better_ ," Megatron said with a purr in his tone.

Optimus' felt no small amount of panic from the unwanted uplink and could not hide that over even a one-sided uplink.

Megatron cursed quietly at as he gritted his denta and fangs in frustration while feeling Optimus' arousal fade slightly for his panic right then. "Prime you're just panicking over nothing, now calm down trust me you'll like what's coming," Megatron said his tone taking on a quite determined quality that confused Optimus slightly.

With that Megatron began to stroke the tip of Optimus' sheathed spike which causes a pulse of pleasure to go through the uplink and Megatron continued this. While he brought his other hand back to Optimus' valve and slipped his middle digit inside and thrust it slowly in and out carefully to regain Optimus' arousal.

It took little time to feel Optimus' pleasure rising again much to Megatron's delight and felt the buildup begin from feeling Optimus' valve squeezing down every so often on his digit and through the uplink alone. " _See_ it's good," Megatron said with a small sigh.

Optimus could not deny that with Megatron linked up to him so hiding it would be a waste of time, but Optimus could still hold back any moans of noise, even if the uplink told Megatron how much his frame was beginning to like this. Of course, Optimus managed to get the feeling of hatred through the link-up with him being so easily read like he was right now.

Megatron snarled feeling that over the uplink damn it, he hated feeling that from Optimus. So he pulled his digits from Optimus' valve and then pushed hard at a soft spot between Optimus' jack and plugs this forcing Optimus' plugs to surge out of there protective holdings.

Optimus cried out at the hard push to such a sensitive place on his interface equipment and whimpered when Megatron got a hold of his plugs and swiftly slotted them into his own jacks. The sudden surge of from being connected to Megatron's made Optimus' plugs connect hard and harshly into Megatron's system making Megatron hiss in displeasure for a second before he relaxed and let out a low moan as he felt the shared uplink complete itself.

"I can't deny that this feels amazing." Megatons said letting his pleasure be fully felt by Optimus.

" _I hate you!_ " Optimus shouted his tone unhappy even if his frame liked the finished uplink and the attention Megatron was giving to him.

"But your frame _and_ uplink love this," Megatron said as he rubbed at Optimus' valve entrance while his other servo and digits played with the inside of Optimus' spike sheath. "Of course I'm sure it will be even better once we get down to having the _first_ interface of your life, _Prime,_ " Megatron said his tone taking on a fondness while Optimus trembled, he had hoped Megatron hadn't noticed his seal from before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm less sleep deprived though still tired, so the post is a bit better than last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus gets deflowered without too much pain and Megatron acts like a smug prick.  
> Not much for the summary for this, other than it being the steamy part.  
> That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. :)

"Oh stop worrying, I know what I'm doing," Megatron said as he let his interface panels retract as his spike slid out tall and proud and also more than really for action.

"That’s not comforting!" Optimus protested only to stiffen up when Megatron's free hand gripped his hips and angle them up a bit.

As Megatron carefully lined up with Optimus' valve, that had begun to become wet around the entrance. Megatron out a pleased sigh as he began to slowly push in getting past Optimus' tight valve ring before pausing at the nice feeling and let Optimus know how much he like it while ignoring Optimus' minor feeling of pain that quickly faded.

Optimus hissed quietly and then gasped loudly as Megatron only enter the tip of his spike into him so far, only to swallow down a whimper _and_ gasp as his calipers cycled down in an attempt to push Megatron's spike from his valve.

Megatron knew the natural defenses a virgin valve had _along_ with how they would react and work with the first painful sensation of penetration would happening.

He waited for Optimus' valve to relax again, before pushing forwards once more, Megatron knew this would not be just one simple slide inside and start going at it thing.

After all, Megatron was older than Optimus by just a bit more, so he has had his fair share of breaking in virgins in his lifetime and among his own ranks of course.

He knew how to make this painful if he wanted to and how not too as well.

Having learned this from past experience of how to do this as well as of how to make it less stressful for someone's first time.

The other thing was Megatron did not want to hurt Optimus, not like this anyway, besides getting your rival to moan in pleasure for you instead of screaming in pain would be so much more satisfying.

Megatron was very pleased that he was the first to take Optimus' virginity, for a few reasons, but the two reasons were the most important ones really.

One was well being able to claim this from the only person that was equal to him.

The second reason was he knew that he was able to claim Optimus' seals without causing too much discomfort, which that would work in his favor of having Optimus a moaning mess by the time he was done!

Because Megatron knew he was possibly one the few mechs that knew how to frag a virgin without hurting them during their first spiking and interface, other than say a medic of course.

Megatron's engine purrs as Optimus' calipers relaxed to gear up for another attempt to expel his spike from its entrance, but before they could he pushed in deeper knowing that right then Optimus' valve walls were at their most relaxed so it would not hurt as he slid deeper inside.

He only stopped moving inwards when Optimus' calipers tighten back down only to then slide deeper when they relaxed once more.

Megatron repeated this until Optimus was a quivering mess from feeling his enemy's massive spike's slow _and_ relentless slide go deeper into his valve.

Optimus only flinched at the small twinge in slight pain as his calipers cycled down hard as he felt some of Megatron's rougher spike ridges against all his valve nodes with how tight his valve squeezed down.

Megatron gently rocked in small rotating motions to slowly ease the pain twinges he felt over the uplink as his spike neared Optimus' seal.

Before delving further Megatron removed his digit from Optimus' spike sheath while letting out a pleased hiss as he shared the feeling of Optimus' spike finally pressurizing through the uplink.

Optimus shallowed down a gasp at this and tried not to whimper, as Megatron did not hesitate in taking a hold of his spike, then giving it a few long firm strokes before he began to pump it within his hand in nice rotating motions.

Optimus couldn't help letting out a groan of pleasure as his spike was being handled by Megatron now, but his frame was still tense from the slight pain and pleasure that he didn't even notice that his deeper valve calipers cycled up further to make room despite his seal still blocking the rest of way in.

As Optimus' calipers relaxed once more was when Megatron gripped Optimus spike with a sliding motion, then held his hard grip at the base of it before he thrusts forward with his spike in fast smooth stroke pushing past Optimus' seal.

Without stopping Megatron bottomed out now pressing fully into the far back of Optimus' valve.

While aligning with his gestation chamber entrance and slamming into the nodes around it there then rubbing firmly _and_ nicely at Optimus' top node with the tip of his spike.

Optimus let out a delayed shout of surprised pain before whimpering in pleasure then in pain as his calipers cycled down again in retaliation at the sudden sharp sting from losing his seal.

"I'm all in," Megatron said with a gasp loving when Optimus valve calipers cycled down on his spike in a vain attempt again to push him out only to fail and only increase the pleasure Megatron felt tightly surrounding his spike now.

"Fragging _hurts!_ " Optimus finally shouted when he had caught his breath.

"Oh I can feel that it does Prime, but can't deny that you're adjusting well, it could have been worse if any of my more violent troops found you," Megatron said, then let out a strained moan as Optimus valve spasmed in its final attempts of trying to remove him from within, it would settle down soon enough as it finally accepted his spike.

"Frag this is _so much better_ than just shooting you." Megatron purred as he felt the minor electrical throbbing coming from within Optimus' valve lining.

" ** _REALLY?!_** " Optimus snarled in fury and annoyance he had felt that surge of pride from Megatron before he took his seal!

The fragger was _excessively_ smug about being his first and so he let his feelings of displeasure surge over the uplink since Megatron seemed to react strongly to that _more_ than his own fragging words!

Megatron chuckled at Optimus' attempt to make him lose the mood even through the uplink, sadly Optimus didn't know he was also pushing his want _and_ need for more through it now, along with the other feelings.

"Oh please Prime, that's not nearly enough to deter me from fragging you silly, so how about you get over it and _enjoy **this.**_ " Megatron purred as he lightly ground their equipment together making Optimus try to hold back a groan of strained pleasure, of course, the uplink told Megatron of how much Optimus actually liked that.

Optimus took in a few breaths to steady himself for a moment not wanting to get swept up in the tingling pleasure he felt from just Megatron grinding his spike deeper into his valve. 

Only to gasp sharply when Megatron withdrew from his valve before pushing slowly back inside, this lit up every responsive node inside his valve.

Pleasure surge through the uplink from them both, and Optimus' felt like his energon lines were beginning to slowly burn when really they weren't even his EM field pulsed in delight.

" _Frag._ " Optimus muttered to himself not fully believing that his frame was enjoying _this_ and Primus help him it was only just the first thrust!

"Oh, I'm just starting _Optimus_." Megatron purred feeling the pleasure from the uplink and hearing his rival curse it was turn on really. Because Optimus rarely if ever cursed, he figured by the time they were finished he was sure he would know how colorful and well-versed Prime was in the cruder language.

Optimus shivered at how Megatron practically purred his name, only to shallow down a moan as Megatron pulled out once more and had to do so again as he slowly pushed back into his valve.

Megatron grins at hearing Optimus struggle to be quiet, and brought his hands back into play, around his spike and gold external node, rubbing and stroking both in time with his slowly increasing pace.

Optimus couldn't stay quiet any longer and let out a loud moan at the triple onslaught coming from Megatron.

"That's it just let go and enjoy. Let me take care of your tight little valve and if you're really good, I'll even let you overload first before me." Megatron said in an oh so promising tone.

Optimus wanted to rage against him saying that, but the way the ridges on Megatron's spike rubbed at his valve walls and the tip of said spike hitting his top node every now and then along with nodes around his gestation chamber entrance.

" _Fragging Primus!_ " Optimus shouted sharply as Megatron teased the tip of his spike while thrusting is a bit rougher than before making Optimus' frame and legs tremble in pleasure.

"Heh, _knew_ you'd be the type to like it a bit _rougher_ , so in control all the time right Prime never able to let go _and_ truly enjoy yourself?" Megatron said in a taunting manner, of course, the minor anger felt over the uplink made Megatron laugh a bit, as he heard Optimus curse at him.

" **Slagger!** " Optimus shouted only to let out a strained moan as Megatron thrusts into him faster now then the same small tightening in his lower plating began.

"Oh come now, _my **dear** rival_; just let go this once and enjoy. _It will be **worth** it._" Megatron said in a sultry manner.

The tone alone made Optimus mentally shiver and being called a **_dear_** _rival_ , oh Primus help him he didn't want this not really, but frag it all Megatron knew what he was doing and he knew how to do it well!

Optimus fought best he could right now, but he knew it was losing battle, his frame was loving this and so was the unlink he had.

Of course, the small thought of just letting go held a bit more merit in it that previously and Primus help Optimus but he actually did stop fighting and let out a very loud moan when Megatron's spike slammed into the back of his valve and a certain ridge rubbed firmly against his sweet spot just right.

" _There!_ " Optimus finally cried out wanting that again, as he decided to beat himself up after this was over, if he could even do so with how good this felt to him right now!

"Like _this?!_ " Megatron growled as he began to feel the full force of Optimus' pleasure over the uplink and of how Optimus' valve worked around his spike trying to draw him fully in.

"Fragging!... _Yes!_ " Optimus shouted partly in frustration and pleasure.

" _Good_ ," Megatron growled then purred as he felt Optimus' valve ripple in a manner that truly drove him wild. Before he changed his current rhythm into something less rushed and ridged to nice steady smooth thrusts.

Optimus could not hold back a needy wail when Megatron did this and he tried hard to meet his thrusts.

"Fragging pit, yes clench just _like that!_ " Megatron snarled as he felt the same rippling motion that made him want to stop and bask in.

Optimus whimpered he didn't even realize how he was clenching and wished Megatron would just speed up just a tad more, because the ridge that was rubbing his sweet spot before was now only rubbing against it every now and then, which was driving Optimus nuts of having what he wanted and not being given it constantly!

Megatron felt the change in the uplink and had to shift his focus before the pleasure he felt waned. "What's wrong?" he demanded as he slowed his thrusts a bit.

"You changed _angles_ slag it!" Optimus yelled in partly in frustration and he knew it sounded like he was whining really.

Megatron stops then and got a muffled sound of displeasure when he did so, only to pull back and then thrust forward once more.

Optimus' felt the change as Megatron thrusted back in, given yes it felt good, but not what he truly wanted.

"Guessing that’s not the right angle _yet_ ," Megaton said and then tried once more, making Optimus partly whimper when Megatron came close to what he wanted, of course, that made Optimus' valve ripple in just the right manner that Megatron liked.

" **Fragging pit!** Calm down for a second I'm trying to find that angle again!" Megaton said trying to not just give in and thrust were he was for his own pleasure.

"Almost hit it!" Optimus shouted back wanting Megatron to continue!

Megatron shifted once more and plunge in given he wasn't at the same angle before when he hit Optimus sweet spot, but now he was not just rubbing against it he was stabbing at it and then sliding right up past and ramming Optimus' top back node and gestation chamber nodes around his entrance!

" _There,_ right **_there_** don't stop!" Optimus begged desperately.

Megatron growled as he too found that if he kept this angle then Optimus' valve would flutter just the right way he liked and thus kept at it and even upped his pace.

Optimus was trembling now in over stimulated pleasure, and began to care less about his feelings leaking over the uplink and of how wrong this should be.

" _Frag._ " Megatron choked out as he felt the double assault from the uplink he was sharing with Optimus and the physical pleasure! He knew he'd not last long, thus he brought his hand back into play now, since they had gone still when he was trying to find the proper angle.

" **MEGATRON!** " Optimus shouts in desperation as he felt the pleasure rage through him as Megatron's hands began to pleasure his spike and external node.

"So close, I can't…" Megatron pants as he felt his overload coming, of course little did he know Optimus was barreling into his fast too and as Optimus' optics roll up in pleasure he screamed as both of their overloads hit at the same time and the surge over the uplink dragging both into a sea of wanton pleasure.

Megatron felt his overload go on and on until the felt weak in his knees and thus partly leans on the wall and then rest against Optimus' backside, still sheathed inside his valve and hooked up into the uplink.

Optimus let out a small squeak and then whimpering moan when he felt Megatron lean on him, which in turn left Megatron's spike pressing nice and tight against his top node and nodes around his gestation chamber entrance! Along with the fragging ridge on Megatron's spike pulsing a steady rhythm against his sweet spot that was just overstimulating him in all the best ways.

Optimus' legs felt like mush and if not for the wall he was sure he'd be face flat on the ground trembling and shivering from all this, given he was already trembling and shivering already, but thankfully he was still upright!

"Oh smelt _and_ slag me." Megatron manages to gasp, before stroking Optimus' hips slowly before he handled Optimus' now softening spike a bit.

Optimus hissed in the minor over-stimulation from that, before he heard Megatron chuckle as he stroked him a few times before giving it a parting rub to the head of his spike then withdrew his hand much to Optimus' relief.

"Give me a moment." Megatron breathed, Optimus didn't protest, but he did find the lingering of Megatron's spike inside him less pleasurable and more like a strange awkward feeling of being full.

Of course, that's when Megatron pulls out making him partly tense up, and yet drew a minor gasp of delayed pleasure, before Optimus relaxed once more.

"Fragging pit you really _left_ a mark on the wall," Megatron said with a chuckle as he saw Optimus' nanites covering a good part of the wall now from him overloading from his spike too. "Then again, I filled your valve _nicely_ too," Megatron said as he lightly touches Optimus' valve and spread it open letting the nanites he left behind in there drip out.

Optimus blushed at this and the feeling of embarrassment filtered over the uplink.

"Calm down it's a compliment, Prime," Megatron said noting the shift in Optimus' mood over the uplink.

"Cancel the uplink please," Optimus said wanting to have his feeling his own once more now that it was over.

"One question before I do, did you like it?" Megatron asked.

"Yes." Optimus answer ruefully hoping that would be enough.

Megatron focused on the uplink when Optimus answered and what he felt made him grin and not in his devil may care manner, but in a soft content manner. So then he canceled the uplink by removing his jacks and Optimus' as well.

" _Now_ to get you _out_ of this wall," Megatron said casually, which confused Optimus before he remembered their deal, give it wasn't much of a deal but more like an ultimatum, but still, in the end, he'd get out of the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm sleep deprived once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus gets out of the wall, and back to base and dodges Ratchet and seeks out Ironhide for some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, can I have a show of hands of all who thought this story was done? LOL

It took a bit but soon the wall was falling apart under Megatron's servos and soon enough Optimus was free, of course, the gentle manner that Megatron handle of extracting him confused him for a bit at least until he winced and groaned as he felt the full effects of what that interface session had done to his insides.

"Sore." Megatons stated over asking no teasing in his tone either, which threw Optimus off for a second.

"I'll live," Optimus said carefully, not completely sure if he would be since he felt weak and strange in his frame now since the interface.

"So, up for another round then?" Megatron asked casually making Optimus look at him sharply and rumble his engines in minor annoyance. "Throttle down, I only ask because the position from before tends to make anyone's inner working feel out of place, some get used to it and others not so much," Megatron explained.

"There's a normal way to interface?" Optimus asked, skeptical of where Megatron was going with this.

"Yes on your back, or on top, so want to go another round?" Megatron pressed.

Optimus didn't feel up for another round, not really. "Like I said I'll live, so no I'll pass," Optimus said as blandly as he could, he didn't want to get in a scuffle with Megatron now that he was free while feeling a bit off balance.

"If we do, it will settle your frame, I know you are feeling off, your EM field is broadcasting it," Megatron said pulsing his own out towards Optimus who only buffeted his back with a definite no answer in it, not wanting any further mixing between their fields than there already had been.

"You just want another round don't you." Optimus deadpanned, only to get a shoulder shrug from Megatron.

" _Partly_ , but to be fair it was your first time, despite you being my **_dear_ ** _rival_ , I do like leaving a good impression when it comes to interfacing," Megatron said with a slight purr in his tone and before shooting Optimus a wicked grin.

Optimus thought on this for a second before saying. "Again I'll pass."

Megatron’s grin lessened a bit before he nodded and began to leave.

" _Megatron_ ," Optimus said before he was about to take to the air and leave.

" _Hmm?_ " Megatron hummed curiously.

"Thank you, for…not hurting me like _that_." Optimus managed to say.

"Sure, though to be honest the _pleasure_ was _all mine_ , see you around Optimus Prime," Megatron said then winked at him before he left.

Given Optimus' mood dropped when he heard Megatron say that along with the wink and thought. _'Fragging smug glitched bucket head.'_

-

The trip back home was very much uncomfortable for Optimus due to his insides still feeling out of place. Of course, the reception Optimus got when he got back was quite welcoming, it seems everyone was out looking for him and were coming back to regroup then head out once more to search for him.

Optimus couldn’t blame them for not finding him either and the place where Skywarp left him was out of the range of the ship’s scanning range, of course, Optimus was glad for that being the case.

He really didn’t want to be found while Megatron was in the process of taking his virginity.

Which reminded him to duck out of Ratchet’s quick servos, before he could get a full scan on him.

“So where did Skywarp drop you off?” Sideswipe asked as Optimus discreetly moved further from Ratchet who was getting heckled by Ironhide.

“Old human town…into a wall,” Optimus said in a low tone.

“Really?” Sideswipe said in a loud disbelieving tone, that got everyone’s attention.

“The landing into it was not so pleasant,” Optimus said, opting to leave out the details a bit.

“Wow, hear that Sunny, Skywarp is getting trickier, we need to watch ourselves later next time we see him,” Sideswipe said with a devilish grin, that his brother partly shared.

“You crashed into a wall!?” Ratchet exclaimed when the news reached him.

Optimus mentally cringed at that and mentally thought. ‘ _Oh frag it._ ’

“How’s your skid plating feeling Prime?” Ironhide asked next, he knew what it felt like to get knocked out of the sky a few times due to the Seekers.

Optimus tried not to frown at being called by his title, he was so done with being called that due to Megatron at least for this evening.

“Scuffed, for the most part, I’m fine, nothing major. While the landing was rough, it wasn’t that bad. I’ve had worse.” Optimus said quickly, which seemed to put Ratchet at ease and yet on higher alert. “Mostly I’m tired, the drive back was long,” Optimus said and everyone agreed, after all, it was late morning now and they had been up all night looking for him, which made Optimus feel a bit better knowing that his team cared even if they hadn’t found him in the end.

“I would like to run a check-up on you just in case Optimus.” Ratchet said which made Optimus mentally rebel he didn’t want to be poked or prodded at right now, he was tired the drive after interfacing for the first time really sapped his energy.

“Hey Ratchet my mech I think that can wait, I’m feeling that our leader has earned a peaceful recharge.” Jazz said at last so far he had been quiet this whole time until now.

This set Optimus slightly on edge and he restrained himself from reacting to that.

“If it’s not too much, old friend I’d like to recharge over having a checkup just yet,” Optimus added given he would delay that checkup as long as he could before Ratchet would track him down.

That and Optimus knew he‘d have to answer the question of why he no longer had his valve seal.

Which meant he would need someone else to interface with soon to cover that up.

Though Optimus didn’t want to interface so soon his frame still felt out of sorts, but he’d have too and he’d ask the one mech that would not blab about it which thankfully was Ironhide.

Given he was a proud mech but he never bragged about whom he interfaced with, and he had teased Optimus a time or two with some flirting but nothing more.

Plus, asking Ironhide for that wouldn’t be that big of a deal, after all, he knew Ironhide must have known he was a virgin thus why he did some lighter form of fond flirting to him as opposed to a crude or seductive way of flirting.

“Alright fine, but I want you to come in tomorrow morning for a checkup, get a full recharge before then, and clean up before you go to recharge.” Ratchet grumbled clearly displeased by not being able to confirm right then and there that he was fine.

‘Or fine as a newly broken in virgin could be.’ Optimus thought to himself.

“Thank you Ratchet,” Optimus said as he partly yawns.

“Heh, need some help Boss cleaning up before recharge?” Ironhide teased before giving him a wink.

Optimus paused at this for a second before saying. “If you're offering I’d gladly accept the help Ironhide,” Optimus answered, which partly shocked Ironhide and a few of the others and even Jazz seemed surprised.

“Really?” Ironhide asked not sure if Optimus was kidding or not.

“I’m fatigued, and I can’t reach my back plating. I'd appreciate the help.” Optimus said which seemed to settle everyone, even Jazz chuckled.

“Well, it seems the Boss Bot is serious Hide best get to it then.” Jazz said patting Ironhide on the back and began to head back inside the base.

Even Ratchet rolled his optics at this and the twins only chuckled.

“Well, shall we?” Optimus said as he too entered the base and headed to his quarters that had a private set of wash racks in them thankfully.

“Ahh, we could use the main wash racks…” Ironhide suggested.

“My berth is farther if we go there and I want to get a bit of recharge Hide, please?” Optimus asked softly, given Optimus insides were tensing like crazy every now and then.

Ironhide hesitated for a few seconds, before agreeing to follow his leader and friend to his quarters.

-

As Ironhide entered Optimus quarters he seemed to fidget a bit.

“Ahh, Optimus...I’m willing to help yah washing up and all, but are there any other reasons you want me in yah rooms?” He asked carefully, clearly feeling off balance with Optimus’ change in attitude towards his flirting as opposed to the other times.

Optimus carefully removed his mask and smiled at Ironhide who seemed a bit surprised by him doing that, given he had seen Optimus faceplates a time or two without the mask, but that was rare these days.

“Yes, I’d like to take you up on your offer,” Optimus said shyly.

“Oh, umm alight,” Ironhide said, a bit surprised but eager.

“Do you not want to?” Optimus asked then afraid Ironhide would turn him down.

“No, it's not that, it's just you’ve always turned me down. The change of mind has thrown me off is all.” Ironhide said.

Optimus figured he might as well Ironhide part of the truth. “I didn’t just fall into a wall, I actually got stuck in it. I had a bit of time to think on things and well, figured how to get out of the wall a bit later when I figured you all could not find me while out of range of the ship's scanners.” Optimus said, looking away bashfully.

“And you thought about me flirting with you while stuck in a wall?” Ironhide asked, looking at him confused.

“Well, I was hoping that if I were truly stuck, then I’d need someone pretty sturdy and strong to help me out, you came to mind and well, my thoughts strayed as I figured out how to get myself out of the wall. Once I got out I was tired and charged up a bit, from where my thoughts wandered too.” Optimus said acting a bit aloof and yet hopeful and smiled a bit at Ironhide.

“Oh,” Ironhide said a bit surprised but then gave Optimus a roguish grin. “Well, no wonder you wanted to avoid Ratchet then.”

“Well that and the way I landed into the wall, well I think it broke my seal, I didn’t want Ratchet poking around my systems and thinking something else had happened, and while I was charged up too,” Optimus said, making Ironhide look at him in shock then.

“Your valve seal is broken?!” Ironhide exclaimed, then only to calm down and say. “Optimus you should let Ratchet look you over and not want to interface with me right now.” Ironhide tried to reason.

“I only noticed after I got out of the wall Hide it doesn’t hurt and to be fair, I kinda have been wanting to take you up on your offers before, I just…” Optimus said but trailed off hoping he hadn't failed in getting Ironhide to interface with him, he wanted to hide the fact of interfacing with Megatron from Ratchet by interfacing with Ironhide.

Ironhide let out a slow sigh and walked up to Optimus and said. “Ok, just I’m worried about yah, given my flirting was for casual interfacing, not more, I just want to tell you that if you're sure about wanting me to well be your first,” Ironhide said in a caring tone, that partly made Optimus feel bad for tricking him to do this, but he wanted to with Ironhide. 

That and at least until he could pluck up the courage to admit that he lost his virginity to Megatron to himself, could he then tell the others which might take some time. 

Given he wasn’t raped but still it’s not something Optimus felt great about, more so by how Megatron treated him afterward that is, which was the gentleness he had ever seen Megatron have really and it had confused Optimus.

“Very sure,” Optimus said, then holding a hand out to Ironhide who took his hand and let him lead him to the washracks in his room. 

Of course, once both were in the washracks, Ironhide tugged Optimus back towards him and began to lightly kiss at Optimus’ neck cabling and trace his sides, Optimus stiffened for a second before sighing into the touch, it was sweet and nice, and different than what Megatron did.

“Opt, you don’t feel that charged up,” Ironhide comments as he continued to touch Optimus carefully and pick rubble out from the gaps in his plating from the wall.

“It was a long drive back, most of my charge has settled since then, I still want this,” Optimus said and carefully lowered his head to offer Ironhide the chance to kiss him instead.

Ironhide stopped asking questions at this and kissed Optimus carefully before deeping it, and carefully walking them both into Optimus’ washrack.

Optimus was enjoying the kiss, though the memory of Megatron’s kiss made him almost want Ironhide to get rougher, instead, he tries what Megatron did to him on Ironhide instead.  
Ironhide groaned a bit as Optimus lightly bit at his lower lip and sucked at it for a second.

Ironhide pulled away for a second and said, “Well, I guess that means you know how to kiss, just not more right?”

“Only read about it mostly, never put into practice until well, now,” Optimus said, feeling a bit shy then and didn’t need to fake that.

”Gotcha.” Ironhide said before leaning back into the kiss and carefully turning on the washracks shower head, to which both gasped at the cool cleaner hitting them for a second only to sigh in relief as it slowly began to warm up as both still kissed Ironhide’s kiss getting rougher now, as his charge built, clearly eager.

Of course, Optimus’ charge was building too, but slower, which made sense right? Optimus was pretty sure it was normal, thus kept engaged in the kiss until Ironhide slowly pulled back.

“Easy Opt, I rather not bite yah.” Ironhide gasped a bit, clearly breathless from the kiss.

“Sorry, I just guess I like it a bit rougher,” Optimus said against Ironhide’s lip plating.

“Eager, more like it,” Ironhide said with a small chuckle, which relaxed Optimus glad Ironhide was understanding. “I’ll try to comply with that, but it's still your first time, I'd rather be able to ease yah into it, not rush. I don’t want to hurt yah.” Ironhide explained.

“Ok,” Optimus said and figured to let Ironhide lead from this point, which clearly was a good thing Optimus frame was relaxing from the gentle caresses on his frame and his inner wire became charges as Ironhide picked at them while cleaning the remains of the wall from under his plating.

Of course, Optimus gasp when Ironhide tweeted between his upper pelvic seams, which made his panel buzz. His pleasure and charge climbed as a minor suggestive request to open his interface panels showed up in his hud.

“Wanna open for me? Or should we clean up beforehand?” Ironhide said between the kisses.

“After, I want you now,” Optimus said, as a minor ache in his stomach plating reminded him of what Megatron said before, he needed to get spiked normally to feel better soon.  
At least he hoped that would fix the cramps like Megatron said it would.

“I...yah want me to stay the night with ya Opt?” Ironhide asked, feeling a bit off balance once more, but not against the suggestion, he didn’t mind cuddling.

“Yes.” Optimus simply said and with that Ironhide turns of shower head off and had the warm air vents dry them, as he began to focus more on Optimus frame as he teased him with light arousing touches.

Soon enough both were out of the wash racks and Ironhide was back walking Optimus towards the berth, as he began to suckle at Optimus neck cables.

Ironhide then lightly pushed, propelling Optimus backward onto the berth, Optimis let out a small gasp landed onto his soft warm berth, his legs automatically spreading as Ironhide nestled between them. Ironhide’s interface panel was already retracted, his spike nearly fully pressurized with his eagerness. He ground their pelvises together, Optimus partly arching up against the heat of Ironhide’s spike with his still closed panels.

“Relax I got yah Opt,” Ironhide said and began to kiss him once more, his hand roaming over his frame in a very delightful manner.

Of course, once he rubbed at Optimus panels once more, a seconds later, his valve cover retracted, and Ironhide shuddered as his spike slipped through the lubricant which overflowed the valve’s edges now, which Optimus was glad about as well as mentally surprised.

“Look at you,” Ironhide rumbled. “So wet. You sure?”

“Yes!” Optimus gasped, squirming beneath Ironhide, wanting Ironhide to just get on with spiking him already before he backed out. 

Ironhide’s spike slid home without any preamble, Optimus’ valve clamping down tightly on the intruder. He froze, and his lip plating parted in a silent cry.

“Primus, you’re tight,” Ironhide muttered, his head hanging low enough for his forehelm to brush against Optimus’. “I ain’t hurting you, am I?”

“Just… just go slow at first.” Optimus choked out, and carefully flexed his valve walls to get a feel of how big Ironhide’s spike was inside him. 

The readout made him tremble in relief and pleasure, given in a small way he was a bit well disappointed.  
Ironhide clearly has a nice sized spike, but not the same size as Megatron, in fact, the readout reported that Megatron was far bigger than Ironhide in every aspect and Optimus had taken Megatron’s spike fully not too long ago!

Optimus was mentally thanking Primus that Ironhide was smaller than Megatron he wasn’t sure if his valve could handle another spike the same size so soon again.

“I can do that,” Ironhide said softly, inching out almost torturously slowly, drawing Optimus attention from the readout his frame just provided him.

Of course, Ironhide also began to rub at his plugs and jack ports right then, and Optimus mentally panicked. He didn’t want Ironhide hooking up to him, his plugs and jack ports didn’t want any more attention that much was clear with the small ache he felt in them. Megatron truly left a lasting impression from the uplink they had shared, his systems felt overtaxed from before and he really didn’t want another uplink.  
Interfacing alone was fine, not that he feared Ironhide passing on a virus all his mech were clean, Ratchet made sure of that.  
Also, he didn’t want Ironhide to feel what he was feeling, not really, not when he needed this, and had convinced Ironhide to interface with him now.

“Ironhide please no, I’m not ready for that,” Optimus said as Ironhide continued to gently rub at his plugs and jack ports.

Ironhide paused at this and carefully looked at Optimus in the optics before repeating. “I can do that,” and lightly kissed Optimus’ lip plates and before pulling out of his valve carefully and pushed back in with care.

Optimus forced himself to relax on Ironhide’s next push, and instead of a burning stretch, the small ache Optimus had before began fading to something much more pleasurable. Ironhide continued with his slow pace until the tension cables in Optimus’ lower back released, and his hips starting twitching into each one of Ironhide’s thrusts.

“Good?” Ironhide murmured in Optimus audio, as he caressed his side plating.

Optimus nodded wordlessly and wound his legs around Ironhide’s waist, perversely enjoying the small wanton spread of his thighs around Ironhide’s waist.

After a bit the slower pace began to make Optimus hit a wall of how high his charge could climb without Ironhide speeding up, thus he gasped into Iorhide’s audio. “Faster, please Hide.” 

“My pleasure,” Ironhide growled and proceeded to do just that.

Optimus cried out as Ironhide’s speed increased, and his frame then craved for rougher thrusts.  
“Harder!” Optimus groans only to cling to Ironhide’s shoulders as he did just that, Optimus lightly lifted his hips to meet Ironhide’s thrusts which made Ironhide hit the back cluster of nodes inside his valve dead on.  
“There, right there.” Optimus whimpered wanting more, enjoying how it made him feel so good.

Ironhide helped lift Optimus lower back so he could keep the arch in his back as Ironhide bottomed out, a strangled groan emerging from both of them almost simultaneously.  
Ironhide paused to give Optimus a shaky grin before withdrawing and smoothly sliding forward again.  
His spike seemed to ride over every single node in Optimus’ valve, and his optics shutter then reflexively slipped shut as pleasure began building higher.

Optimus partly clawed at his berth as his overload neared Ironhide’s thrusts had soon turned insistent at seeing Optimus beginning to reach his climax, Ironhide fed off Optimus’ rising urgency to overload.

Ironhide braced himself, as he leaned back enough so that his spike pushed fractionally deeper on the next stroke. Optimus’ hands suddenly then gripped Ironhide’s hips fast and with his knees pulled Ironhide closer, only to then claw at Ironhide’s back with every other rough thrust.

Any of the worries and doubts Optimus had about before crumbled and fell away beneath the pounding of Ironhide’s spike. And when overload came, Optimus plunged headfirst into it with a long loud cry of pleasure, Ironhide following him as both of their climaxes tipped over the edge.

-

Optimus was panting harshly as his frame shivered as Ironhide clung to him, also gasping.

“You ok?” Ironhide asked after a bit when both calmed down.

“Yeah,” Optimus said in a ragged voice, but his EM field pulsed contentment.

Ironhide chuckled at him saying this and carefully withdrew from Optimus’ valve making Optimus groan a bit, only to relax feeling his frame finally settle down.  
It seemed Megatron’s advice was sound, but it did make Optimus feel partly guilty for doing this to Ironhide, but given interfacing with Ironhide was great despite it all made Optimus feel less guilty.

Ironhide settled next to him and pulled him close, Optimus partly smiled at this; he didn’t mind cuddling, not after everything.

“We’ll clean up in the morning, you tired me out,” Ironhide said, making Optimus chuckle, as he fell into recharge next to him.

Of course, Optimus pondered things, while Ironhide went into recharge only to drift off, not noticing the shadow that had moved in the vent grate in his rooms, before falling into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, really I want to know how many thought I ended this story in chapter three, please tell me I really need to know. It will help me decide if I'm going to keep going with this story or end it soon, to make room for new stories.  
> The feedback will help greatly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron sends a package and letter to Optimus and it stirs up trouble for him, and Optimus confides in Ratchet.  
> ~   
> Side note: Its freezing here where I'm at! Been that way for three weeks and now going four! The Frag mother nature! Global warming I frozen buns!
> 
> Lord above help us through this winter, please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The jury is out! I've come to a decision on where this story will be going in the future.   
> I think you all will like it too. ;D  
> That's the only spoiler I'm giving, sorry.

Megatron snarled in minor annoyance, as he waited for Ravage to report back about the activity at the Autobot base.

Given he knew he shouldn’t bother, after all, it is not like Optimus would give a frag about what happened between them. Prime even acted semi-cold when he tried being considerate after everything.

Despite the fact he had been gentle, despite what he could have done instead.

Megatron relaxed when Ravage sent a signal to be allowed back into the base.

“How went your mission Ravage,” Megatron said in his best neutral tone, given he was very eager to know how Optimus was faring after they had interfaced.

Ravage looked away bashfully and carefully sent a file recording to him instead, clearly embarrassed, which made Megatron arch and an optic ridge at him before opening the file and after a bit of silence. 

Megatron then suddenly surged up into his peds, rage contorting his face plating and his EM field whipping around in wild fury.

“Dismissed!” Megatron growled out at Ravage who cowered at seeing Megatron get mad right then.    
But quickly left Megatron’s rooms when he was ordered to, not wanting to stay while his leader was so angry.

-

Megatron stood there fuming until he turned and flipped his desk over and then began to punch the wall nearest to him in fuming frustration.

Then stopped once a good-sized dent was in the wall, ex-vented harshly only to brace himself against the wall for a long moment before a dark fanged grin grace his lip plating and began to chuckle.

“So you sought out a fellow warrior to cover up what I did to you Prime, that’s fair. But if you think that I will allow you to forget that I was your first, then you are sadly mistaken.” Megatron said to himself and then leaned off the wall, then pulled out the coin he had from his subspace.

The very same coin that he had allowed Optimus to flip to decide his fate.

“I think you need a grand reminder of, who took those so precious virgin seals of your’s Optimus Prime,” Megatron said darkly and flipped the coin once before putting his desk back to rights then looked through it and found a box, along with a datapad and began to write once he seated himself in a chair that surprisingly didn’t get thrown in his rage.

Once he was done he chuckled at this feeling smug, but then the feeling faded as he reopened the file Ravage had sent him.    
He watched it again carefully noting every detail even if it still made him disgruntled, but then he noticed how Optimus had asked Ironhide to not uplink with him. 

This fact alone made Megatron’s anger simmer down to a fizzle; his smug feeling was back.

“Well, well, well; you just couldn’t let a mech like him Prime to touch that part of you, and yet I got to. You had every chance to have him wipe any feeling of me in your systems away with that Weapons Specialist of yours, and yet you don’t.” Megatron pondered out loud, only to grin devilishly and grab the datapad again and put a small underlying message file.

It would only trigger for Optimus when he read it, no other; Of that Megatron was sure, thus would give Optimus the proper message he wanted, over the vague one he had originally planned to send along with the coin.

Then sent for Skywarp to drop by his rooms, he had a mission for him.

Megatron then set the coin in the box and the data pad on top feeling smug, he even called for  Reflector, he wanted them to record what happens, when the Autobot base receives his message and gift, for their Prime.

Then also thought to send Ravage back out too, to also record Optimus private reaction if it were possible of course, just in case.

“I’m going to love this,” Megatron said to himself and smirked when Skywarp pinged his door. 

-

In the morning Optimus woke slowly to Ironhide’s vents rattling which made him grin. He was glad Ironhide didn’t leave him in the middle of the night.

Given that Ironhide wasn’t the type to do that for sure, but this comforts him in a way he didn’t know he needed, maybe he could try and do this more often with Ironhide if this was the end result.

“Morning,” Ironhide said groggily as he woke.

“Morning,” Optimus said fondly.

Ironhide yawned and then stretched, before turning to Optimus with a slight grin saying. “I’ve not slept so good in a long while.”

“Same,” Optimus said, also slightly stretching before getting up, only feeling a slight twinge of soreness from his frame and his interface equipment.

“Sore?” Ironhide asked.

Optimus froze slightly at that, namely he froze because of how Ironhide intone his question, which was similar to how Megatron had before.

It was a reminder of why he was so eager to interface with Ironhide, even if it went great last night. The fact was Optimus still felt a bit guilty for it, but brushed it away he had fun and so did Ironhide clearly from the small grin he had on his faceplate as he watched Optimus from where he was on Optimus’ berth.

“A bit, nothing a good warm wash can’t fix,” Optimus said with a wink, Ironhide grins wider at this and got up following Optimus into the wash racks to clean up since both hadn’t the night before. 

“Think I’ll help you with that,” Ironhide said in a flirtatious manner.

Optimus simply grinned at this and went into the washracks.

-

Of course, once both were clean they didn’t get out of the wash racks just yet, in fact, Ironhide was doing his best to rev Optimus up again. 

Only for both to freeze when the enemy alert system warning sounded, making both scramble out of the wash racks, to be ready to face an enemy assault on the base. 

“Report!” Optimus said over the comms as he and Ironhide booked it down the halls, to the entrance.

“It's Skywarp!” Bluestreak answered, and then Optimus heard a few shots be taken as he neared the entrance. “He’s warping around the base! I can’t get a clear shot on him.” Bluestreak said.

Optimus inwardly fumed at this, he had a bone to pick with Skywarp and a personal one because of last night!    
“Keep him busy, until I get there,” Optimus commanded over the comms.

“Optimus, I know he warped you into a wall and everything, but facing him alone isn’t a wise idea,” Ironhide said only to shut up when he saw Optimus’ still unmasked face become furious. “At the least let me be there with yah in case he tries the same stunt like before,” Ironhide said.

Optimus didn’t reply to that, he wanted a certain seeker to learn a lesson and that was to not frag with him ever! He was a mech on a mission and that was to shoot that flying fragging pain in his aft out of the sky if he had any say in it!

Skywarp had asked for this since the moment he had got him stuck into the wall!

-

Soon as Optimus was at the entrance of the base, he saw Skywapr flying in the air and dodging a few pop shots being taken at him, generally harassing his mechs. 

Oh, he was now livid he didn’t like Skywarps trick from the night before and even less so since well Megatron and not for the reason of normal dislike which just made Optimus a bit less reasonable. 

Of course, soon enough Skywarp landed a ways off and yelled out. “Hey! Don’t go shooting the mailman! Or you won’t get any mail brought to you!”

“You not the mailman! Skywarp!” Sunstreaker shouts back.

“Yeah your a pain in the aft!” Sideswipe shouted after that.

“Really! Then why did I get sent here by my boss, you know Megatron to give to your boss Optimus fragging Prime! This package and letter! Pit, he’s even making sure I hand it to him personally, see!” Skywardp shouted pointing off further in the distance as  Reflector was live recording everything clearly and far out of range of any of Optimus’ troop’s fire even Bluestreak’s.

“So yes I’m the mailman today!” Skywarp shouted holding up a data pat and a box.

“Could be a trap,” Ironhide said as Optimus partly fumed as seeing Skywarp so soon after what happened.

“One I’m depending on you and everyone to get me out of, I have a score to settle with Skywarp.” Optimus said in a low tone and his engine growling in displeasure.

“Ahh, yeah sure I’ll make sure Prowl knows.” Ironhide said a bit wary he had never seen Optimus this mad at least no in a long time!

Optimus then trudged out to where Skywarp was.

“Finally at last one of you has some sense!” Skywarp said loudly, and had a grin on his face, only for it to fade when Optimus EM field slammed into his. “Hey, you're not still mad about me warping you into that wall right?” he asked carefully and held out the datapad and box to Optimus.

Optimus' engine growled at that Skywarp fidgeted on his peds.

“Here you go, a gift from Old Megs himself,” Skywarp said trying to hand them off to Optimus.

Optimus was going to snatch both from Skywarp, before grabbing him so he could throw him into his Base’s brig until Megatron called to demand he return him, but what he asked next made Optimus’ control snap.

“So was Megs showing up a nice surprise for ya last night?” Skywarp asked.

Optimus optic blazed suddenly in rage and he lunged at Skywarp wanting to throttle the seeker by the throat!

It escalated from there and soon enough Skywarp was trying to book on foot as Optimus chased him, and was hot on his heels. Skywarp subspace the datapad and box, before attempting to take to the sky.

Of course, Optimus leaped and grabbed onto Skywarp as he took off taking him into the air with him.

From there the rest of the Autobot saw Optimus manually maneuver a very scared seek by force of his hands and body for seven-teen whole minutes, Skywarp clearly trying his best to dislodged Optimus and clearly failing.

“Um Hide, how angry was Prime last night about what Skywarp did?” Sideswipe asked.

“Kid I don’t even know why he's that mad, but if he is then Skywarp deserved every bit of what’s happening to him up there.” Ironhide said as everyone watched in fascination and horror as Prime seemed to scare the ever-loving fragging smelting pit out of Skywarp.

Only for their optics to widen in surprise when they noted Opitmus pulling out his blaster and aiming it up and under Skywarp’s aft.

“He's gonna shoot him in the aft.” Bluestreak said in surprise as he glanced into his scope and saw Skywarp freak out.

“Jazz.” Prowl said.

“Yup on it.” Jazz said and drove out to where Optimus and Skywarp were above the ground.

-

While in the air with Skywarp and Opitmus were having a spark to spark  _ moment _ .

Optimus glared when he saw how Skywarp looked at him, once he had gotten a firmer grip on his frame and wings now and could control where he went by force.

“I dare you to try what you did last time Skywarp,” Optimus growled in a low warning tone as he noted the sound of Skywarp’s warp drive starting up then.    
Along with the look Skywarp had when he had warped Optimus into the wall last night.

“Tell me Skywarp if you doing that to me last time didn’t kill me, then guess how bad of an idea it would be if you tried doing that a second time to me.” Optimus party snarled and felt Skywarp tremble in his grip as they stayed in the sky.

Skywarp visibly gulped at this, now worried about what an angry as frag Optimus Prime could do to poor little him if he tried the same trick twice.

“So go on, try it a second time and find out how fragged off I’ll be if I don’t die this time from that stunt! Because if you fail at that trust me the twins jet judo will seem like hugs and cuddles once I get my servos back on you!” Optimus nearly shouted now as Skywarp sped up in panic hoping the g-forces would make Optimus let go of his frame and wings!

“Just try it.” Optimus practically demanded.

“I just have a message and package from Megatron for you, fragging pit I didn’t know you’d be so mad about me doing that!” Skywarp finally shouts in panic, hoping that would make the Autobot Prime calm down.

Needless to say, that didn’t calm him down, in fact, it made him even madder! “Megatron has a twisted sense of humor if he thinks sending you to give me a message is a wise idea after everything!”

“We’re at war, gees! I’m not supposed to play fair! All’s fair in love and war right?!” Skywarp protested now, regretting warping Optimus Prime into a wall, he didn’t know that would make him so torqued off! 

“ _ No _ ,” Optimus said in a very low and angry tone, before leveling his blaster at Skywarp’s aft.

“Oh, fragging pit no!” Skywarp shouts in a full-on panic he didn’t want his aft shot for delivering a message! “Look just take the fragging forsaken box and message! Just leave my aft alone! I’m sorry!” Skywapr partly begged and yet tried to escape from Optimus’ firm grip.

Optimus paused for a second at this and Skywarp calmed down enough to un-subspace the box and message, which Optimus finally took.

“ _ Land _ ,” Optimus said in a commanding growled tone once he subspaced the message and box into his own subspace.

Skywarp gulped and carefully landed and a ways off from the Autobot base to avoid being shot by any of the others again.

Once on the ground Skywarp fidgeted and tried to step back from Optimus to only get tugged back by his arm and still felt the anger rolling off Optimus in waves in his EM field.

“If you do that to me or any of my troops ever again, I’m putting a shoot to kill on sight for you personally. Do you get me Skywarp?” Optimus growled wanting it to be known that he’d not allow this to happen ever again and if it did his days would be numbered as a seeker. A personal promise from Optimus Prime of all mechs.

“Got it loud  _ and _ clear, Optimus Prime sir,” Skywarp said in a shaky voice and then was shoved hard away from Optimus.

“ _ Good _ not get lost,” Optimus said, his engine rumbling angrily still, Skywarp didn’t need to be told twice and transformed and took off.

Only to then shout in pain as his back aft burners were shot, not enough to knock him out of the sky of course, but it hurt like the pits for sure!

“OWWWW!” Skywarp cried before warping away out of sight, clearly not wanting to get shot a second time in the aft.    
Reflector also leaving not long after Skywarp warped away clearly not wanting to get shot either if Optimus turned his attention towards him next.

“Um, Boss Bot, don't you think that as a bit petty?” Jazz asked once he got to where Optimus was.    
Everyone had seen what Optimus did the whole time to Skywarp, given not heard most of what was said, but everyone got a general idea from how unhappy Optimus appeared to be given how he had not let go of Skywarp until now and shot him in the aft as he left.

“Nope,” Optimus said in a party relieved manner and yet was still unhappy. “He asked for it when he warped me into a wall,” Optimus said with the hint of a slight growl in his tone.

Jazz had a surprised and yet wary look on his faceplate hearing this and thought. ‘Dang Skywarp must have really fragging torqued Optimus off enough to still hold that strong of a grudge. He normally doesn’t hold a grudge.

“So he dropped by why?” Jazz asked, everyone had seen the hand-off of items and were curious.

Optimus sighed at this he figured he best get this over with, namely among his officers, namely just Ratchet, Prowl, and Jazz and Red Alert, along with Ironhide.

Primus, he’d question him later too, Optimus knew, but he’d figure it out, he didn’t want Ironhide to feel like he had been used.

“Optimus?” Jazz questioned.

“Once we are back in the Ark; I have something to tell you,” Optimus said with a slightly reluctant manner.

“Alright.” Jazz said, sounding worried now.

-

“A bit excessive don’t ya think Prime?” Ironhide questioned as he and Jazz walked back.

“No.” Optimus said neutrally, really he didn’ feel guilty one bit for shooting Skywarp, not even a little bit.

Of course, that made Ironhide chuckle a little, but stopped when Jazz looked at him a bit sternly.

“Well, that was quite a show.” Ratchet said in a quite unhappy manner.

“Officers meeting.” Optimus said then as others gather around, only for all to look surprised, normally it was Prowl that called for Officers meetings, not Optimus unless he had to.

“Of course Prime.” Prowl said.

Optimus mentally cringed at the use of hsi title and the tone Prowl used, oh his second in command was going to take over the officer meeting hands down clearly, he now just make Prowl a mech on a mission and the scary thing was Optimus didn’t know what he’d be after.

Once everyone got back in the base and all of Optimus’ officers got into the meeting room that thankfully had no vents attached to it, at least not very big ones, you’d have to be smaller than Prime’s pinky digit to get through this room's vents.

“Alright what’s going on Optimus.” Ratchet said once everyone was seated. “Optimus let out a tired gust of air through his vents and un-subspaced the box and data pad Skywarp handed off to him.

Ratchet was about to take it, except Optimus pushed the box towards him and Red Alert.

“Make sure this is safe first, I need to read this,” Optimus said, only to fumbled when Jazz took the datapad from him.

  
“Hold ya horses Mech, always scan any enemy datapad for safety reasons, even if it is only meant to be read.” Jazz said before plugging into the pad and doing a scan on it, very sure his systems would filter any bad surprises out, Jazz was good at doing that. “It's...clean, like never been used before, clean.” Jazz said surprised before handing it back to Optimus, who then read it.

‘Optimus Prime, not all things can be kept quiet, consider yourself lucky in this one matter  _ between _ us both.

But I will tell you this much, sometimes you must lie to do the right thing because sometimes you can’t be able to confess some hard truths. 

We as leaders must accept this along with those hard truths for the sake of others.    
I know I’m no saint or innocent, but the fact I got to have a small part from such a pure mech I respect and admire in a small way, has not left me unchanged.    
I’m not sorry about what happened nor do I regret it.    
So don’t you regret it either.    
I'll be most unhappy if I lose the one person that’s been more of a constant in my life than any others.

  1. Here’s a small token for you to remember that moment where I said and showed too much. I won’t ever forget.  
~Megatron’



Optimus frowned at the letter after reading it, the content of the letter was vague as Megatron could ever make them be of course, but his attention was drawn to the box the Red Alert carefully opened and Ratchet looked inside and lifted the coin then giving it a scan too.

Before putting it back down in the box which in turn was scanned by Red Alert, Both noting it that both were clean too, then moved the box around the table letting everyone look at it and then the letter. 

Optimus tried to not react when the opened box came back to him and in it sat the very same coin that Megatron had him flip while stuck in that damned wall. Optimus got the message loud and clear with Megatron having it sent to him and thus closed the lib of the box and set it aside.

“So...what happened?” Jazz asked.

“I didn’t tell you the whole truth; the truth is I got stuck into a wall, by Skywarp warping me into it. Megatron got me out of the wall for a price.” Optimus said then.

Ironhide tensed up at that and Optimus resolved wavered, he then knew he couldn’t tell Ironhide it would hurt him and that was the last thing Optimus wanted to do to him.

“Was that coin the payment?” Ratchet asked, then many also thought that.

“No, it was the deciding factor if he would help me or shoot me and leave me there in the wall,” Optimus said, many looking horrid now and Ratchet about to protest, only for Optimus to raise a hand to calm everyone. “The wall was too think to get out of, yet enough to prevent Megatron from shooting me in the spark chamber, he gave his word after the coin was tossed that he’d not attempt killing me regardless of the outcome.

“Since you got out of the wall…” Prowl began to ask only for Ironhide to then ask briskly.

“What did he want as payment?” a concerned and yet wary look on Ironhide’s faceplates right then made everyone tense up.

“A kiss,” Optimus said then, many relaxing then even Ratchet, but Ironhide wasn’t convinced clearly, not since what Optimus told him the other night.

“Also I got warped into the wall...it broke my valve seals, from the impact.” Optimus aid then looking away trying to give off the idea that he was feeling embarrassed, it seemed to work, well partly Ironhide was still giving him a concerned look.

Of course, Ratchet surged out of his chair at this looking furious.

“And you didn’t think to tell me this before?! Optimus I’m your CMO!” Ratchet snapped.

Optimus looked away ashamed and knew he had to give a good reason of why he didn’t want Ratchet to check him over before.

“Megatron didn’t just kiss me, he...fondled my frame extensively a bit before having me flip the coin to decide if he’d help get me out of the wall, I didn’t want to be touched...not by you Ratchet not while the lingering feeling of Megatron was still on my plating and in my sensitive circuit gaps,” Optimus said and everyone’s EM field pulsed out comfort at this even Ratchets given his was hesitant as was Ironhide’s.

“Oh, Optimus.” Ratchet began to say.

“I wasn't raped,” Optimus said then firmly, many in the room looking surprised. “Megatron wouldn't stoop that low, he only took too many liberties in touching me,” Optimus said in the firmest tone he could manage.

“He revved ya up though didn’t he?” Ironhide asked, Optimus couldn’t look Ironhide in the optics and just nodded, many in the room once more pulsed out comfort to him Ironhide doing that now, with a little hesitation.

“So this letter is a taunt more or less; and Skywarp?” Prowl asked then.

“Rubbing salt in my wounds I figure,” Optimus said many agreed with that.

“Well makes sense of why ya shot him then my mech,” Jazz said everyone nodding with this.

“Is that all?” Prowl asked then, now very curious, Optimus knew Prowl would try this.

“Megatron did attempt to convince me to interface with him after he got me out of the wall, I refused,” Optimus said then, many looking surprised.

“Why would he try that?” Red Alert asked confused and yet curious.

“Personal thrill? I’m not sure.” Optimus said glancing at the datapad when Jazz handed it back to him.

“He might have wanted to try and convince ya by making you think you own him for helping you out of the wall.” Ironhide wanting Prowl and Red Alert to leave Optimus alone at least far as Optimus knew that was.

“That is a possibility, did he say anything else to you Optimus?” Prowl asked then leveling a very investigating look on his leader.

“He said he’d like to have willing partners in his berth, I still told him no,” Optimus said firmly and that convinced everyone.

Prowl then nodded at this dropping the subject as he looked to Ratchet. “Then, in that case, we best allow Ratchet to check you over, being warped into a wall if is not a good thing on anyone’s frame. Ratchet may be able to help salvage your seals, too.” Prowl said and he stood many following his lead.

“Umm…” Optimus said looking down a bit blushing and was about to explain, but Ironhide apple up first.

“Kinda hard for that to be possible if he’s interfaced since last night,” Ironhide said bashfully many looking at Ironhide in surprise even Ratchet who then glared at Ironhide and then swiftly turned to Optimus to who then looked wary.

“Alright, that’s enough! You medical bay and you! Can’t believe you! You knew his seals were gone, didn't you, Optimus told you and you didn't tell him to come to me?! But instead, you both faced each other?! Unbelievable!” Ratchet said pointing an accusing digit at Ironhide and grabbed Optimus’ arm and began to tug him out of the meeting room, Optimus swiftly subspace the box and datapad before being lead out by Ratchet.

“But I did.” Ironhide tried to protest only for the others to look sharply at him, before Optimus was then dragged out of the meeting room, Ironhide left to the tender mercies of the others clearly, Optimus had his own problems now with Ratchet.

-

Optimus stared at the ARK’s orange ceiling for a bit and partly squirmed as Ratchet checked him over, both through scans and a physical check-up. “Flex please.” Ratchet said in a calm tone, Optimus mentally cringed as he made his valve walls squeeze down. “Release.” Ratchet said then, Optimus then relaxed but only slightly, then finally Ratchet carefully removed the speculum from Optimus' valve.

Optimus let out a sigh of relief glad that was over, it didn’t feel comfortable, not painful just uncomfortable really.

“Well despite you and Ironhide jumping on each other the other night, you're fine, but I’ll have to install a gestion tank block, the last thing you want is it to become active.” Ratchet said, then allowing Optimus to sit up and offer him a cleaning rag and solution.

“What happens if it does?” Optimus asked given he had a general knowledge of what happens if it did, but he might as well ask just in case he missed anything.

“Well depending on how rich the nanites are that do enter your gestation tank, along with normally consumed Energon and minerals in it… you could activate a come hither signal in your EM field, nothing overly powerful of course, but everyone would notice and will want to offer to help you. Which if you allow them to, then after a certain amount of time would then kick your frame into a stage of wanting to create, or as it’s called a heat cycle. It wouldn’t overtake your mind, but you’d be very eager to interface if propositioned, and by that I mean if you’d be willing to accept the proposition, it not a do or die it is just very hard to turn down any offers when you  _ really _ feel like it.” Ratchet explained.

Optimus relaxed at that, he had heard many stories about mechs and femes really being overcome by these heat cycles.

“Don’t worry about those so-called heat cycles that make one lose their mind it a fictional thing, it not possible in real life, only very bored and creative writers from back then used that as a cheesy plot device.” Ratchet told him.

“Ahh,” Optimus said only to sigh when Ratchet plugged back into his systems to check the final readout from everything. Optimus waited as Ratchet hummed over every little detail until he suddenly went rigid.

“Optimus?” Ratchet asked carefully as he looked at him carefully.

“Yes Ratchet?” Optimus asked now a bit wary with how Ratchet was acting now.

“You said you weren’t raped, but...why is there a second set of nanites in your gestation tank? And who is it from?” Ratchet asked then delicately as he unplugged from Optimus.

Optimus mentally cursed and kicked himself of course Megatron’s nanites were still there! The Fragger didn’t pull out if anything pushed hard into his valve when he overloaded into him.

“Ratchet promised me that this will never be mentioned to anyone,” Optimus said then, making ratchet look at him in surprise.

“Of course, but only if it doesn't mean leaving you in pain; if it was…” Ratchet began to say.

“As I said before it wasn’t rape, I...did give consent in a manner, it wasn’t rape,” Optimus said firmly, not willing to allow his first time to be labeled as rape now, not went it didn’t feel like rape.

Ratchet nodded after a bit. “Who?”

“Megatron, he didn’t hurt me. I barely felt any form of pain, it was  _ intense _ Ratchet.” Optimus said.

“I know he didn’t damage you, but did he degrade you during any of it? Even verbally if he didn’t physically?” Ratchet asked.

Optimus sighed and offered his wrist to Ratchet to allow him to see and partly feel what he had done with Megatron, Ratchet hesitated for a moment before plugging in and searching his memory file from last night.

Once done, Ratchet had a small frown on his faceplates as he disconnected. “Are you alright?” He finally asked.

“I can live with it, I just...rather not dwell on it. I’ll still have to face him in battle.” Optimus said, Ratchet nods and then wrote something down on his datapad and pulled out another from the files.

“At the very least his system was clean,” Ratchet said then, before also saying. “And we’ve just gained some information on Megatron personally, given if Prowl ever looks through and sees the update he may question how much knowledge was gained.”

Optimus looked confused for a second, Ratchet then explained.

“Megatron’s nanite coding and well size, along with spark signature…” Ratchet said only to stop and change the subject since Optimus began to fidget as he began to list things Ratchet had gotten from his systems due to having had an uplinked to Megatron’s last night.

“In short a few of his troops are listed in case of violations happening to our bots by any Decepticon and know which ones did it. This is the first info we’ve gotten on him like this.” Ratchet explained, Optimus then understood.

If any of Optimus’ troops ever got raped by a Decepticon and they were on their records already then they’d know who they were...well they ended up on what was basically a hit list.

Given that Megatron wasn’t on the hit list, the list he was on now was a just in case it ever happened they’d know who done it. 

Of course, due to well Optimus denying what Megatron did was rape and saying it wasn’t rape. 

But any info like this was always listed Prowl thought it would be best just in case and a few of Megatron’s troops here on Earth were listed, but not on the hit list.   
  
It was also made for the reason to encourage Megatron’s troops to not attempt raping Optimus’ troops if captured as a means of interrogation and torture.   
It worked far as Optimus knew, but that only did so much.   
The sad fact was that there was a good number of Megatron’s troops on the actual hit list still, but gratefully none were on Earth thankfully far from what Optimus had known.

Megatron wasn’t on the list due to the fact none had his well,  _ stats _ more or less, until now of course.

“I understand, anything else?” Optimus asked then, hoping he could leave now, he had to talk to Ironhide.

“Yes...Megatron is of good size.” Ratchet said with a strained cough then, making Optimus look at him confused and surprised.

“Pardon?” Optimus asked a bit sheepishly.

“He has a very big spike Optimus, from what the scan from your systems provided, I’m surprised he didn’t hurt you. I’d even say a few of our own bigger bots, could not have handled him. It's good that he was careful or he could have seriously hurt you Optimus.” Ratchet said then point-blank.

Optimus optic widens at this before slowly nodding.

“I need to go talk to Ironhide,” Optimus said.

“Optimus.” Ratchet said, stopping him before he could leave. “Don’t tell Ironhide he’d risk his spark to take Megatron down for what he did, he cares for you, but I don’t think in the manner you believe.” Ratchet said.

“I know, he made it clear, I just rather explain this a bit to avoid hurting him,” Optimus said, Ratchet nodded as this. “Forgive me for suggesting this, but maybe you should approach him instead old friend?” Optimus partly asked.

“Gah, don’t you start too, I got enough of that from Prowl and Jazz. Not go, get. Go ease that gun-ho mech’s mind already.” Ratchet said Optimus smiled a bit at Ratchet as he was about to leave.

“Oh Optimus,'' he said, stopping Optimus for a second.

“I’m also here to talk if you need to, I’ll never tell a spark.” Ratchet also added, Optimus nodded at this and left.

Of course, another shifting in the vent went unnoticed by Ratchet, but not a wary mech that heard the noise and chose to ignore it for now.

-

It didn’t take long for Optimus to find Ironhide who was in the ARK’s mess hall drinking a cube, Optimus sat down next to him.

“Hi,” Ironhide said then looking at him once he was seated.

“Hi,” Optimus said looking at his hands then.

“Drink up I know you didn’t refuel,” Ironhide said, pushing a full cube towards him.

“Thank you.” Optimus took the cube hesitating to drink from it. “Ironhide I…” Optimus began to say.

“I understand, you wanted the feeling he gave you forgotten, I get that. I’m glad I was the one you trusted to help with that. Honored in fact, I understand last night wasn’t anything more, even before you told us all that I knew. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did though.” Ironhide said then.

Optimus was surprised before he gently smiled; he thought Ironhide would be mad or at the least upset. “I did, I don’t regret it,” Optimus said, Ironhide clapped a hand over Optimus shoulder at that and with a fond grin.

Optimus then opened the cube and began to drink it only to choke a bit when Ironhide said.

“Given Megatron has an oversized ego to do that today, think he is overcompensating for something if you ask me, like a tiny spike,” Ironhide said with a wink.

Optimus partly recovers and shoves Ironhide slightly for saying that, making him laugh.

The tension drained out of Optimus then, and he finished his cube.

“Well I have patrol, I think you better rest today I think you’ve earned it, and well Prowl said you should at least until tomorrow.” Ironhide also added, Optimus partly huffed at that, of course, Prowl would do that, he was only following protocol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and wanted, really the feedback is helping me shape this story more than you all know.
> 
> Everyone stay warm and safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the chapter is short but I was tired when I wrote it.


End file.
